


And Touched the Face of God

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam isn't sure what to make of this king.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	And Touched the Face of God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



"So you can fly."

Sam isn't sure what to make of the man whose hospitality has taken him in during these strange times. M'Baku is a king, and that invites respect. This king alternates between a fierce distance befitting his station and an almost playful teasing.

Sam doesn't intend to be the butt of his joke.

"The EXO-7 Falcon Flight Suit is a one-man air vehicle. I use it on missions."

"You flit around like a little bird."

"No. I fly around like a big-ass bird that can shoot things."

M'Baku grins. "It's fun?"

Sam feels himself smiling back. "Yeah."


End file.
